


Hunter's Ink

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Having hunter-themed tattoos all over your body. Sam/Dean/Cas/whoever is majorly turned on by them. Maybe smut, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay! I'm more comfortable writing fluff, but I thought I'd give smut a try! Especially with this prompt! How could I ever resist a little tattoo kink? Please leave feedback! Thank you <3

"Well, I say we go out and celebrate!" Dean dropped the bag of grave-desecration goodies onto the motel's table and turned, clapping his hands together.

Sam rumpled his hair and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

You grinned, propping the door to your adjoining rooms open.

"We passed a club on the way into town." You pointed out, flinging your flannel onto the back of a chair as you took your hair down from it's tangled ponytail.

Dean made a face of acceptance and shrugged his shoulders. He glanced over at his brother. Sam had collapsed onto the motel bed and had one arm over his eyes.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean chided, kicking his boot against Sam's as he passed by. "You gonna come and celebrate with me and Y/N?"

" You bet." You toed your boots off and grabbed up the most appropriate outfit you could find in your bag of clothes.

The red dress was really the only feminine thing you'd ever bought. As a hunter, you'd never really had much use for skirts and dresses and frilly things. Your attire was that of a warrior; fitted, sturdy, and built for coverage. But that red dress had caught your eye in the last shop you'd visited. You'd hoped you'd get to wear it one day. And as you and Dean had begun flirting with regularity, you knew that the chance was probably just around the corner.

"Give me twenty minutes!" You called as you shut the adjoining door and entered the bathroom.

The shower erased all the grave dirt and mud and sweat. You utilized the provided hair dryer and, upon staring at your reflection in the fogged mirror, decided to leave it loose instead of pulling it up. Giving your reflection a parting grin, you left the bathroom and re-opened the door that joined your's and the Winchester's room.

 

 

 

The door that lead to Y/N's room opened. Dean glanced up from the television screen and blinked rapidly.

The words _holy shit_ crossed his mind as he gawked. He'd never seen Y/N in anything so...Feminine. Her Y/C/H was loose and waved in a pleasing mess around her face. Her eyes glittered and her lips were reddened with warmth. She wore a deep red dress, the skirt barely brushing the tops of her thighs. Her usual black boots were laced up her calves. All that made for one hell of a picture, but what got Dean most was the sight of her tattoos.

The black ink wound around one thigh like a thick garter, drawing the eye like a moth to flame. Black feathers floated down her shoulder and another band of letters wound around her upper arm and wrist. Dean shifted in his seat, abruptly aware of the growing bulge in his pants. The collar of his shirt suddenly seemed too tight. Y/N placed one hand on her hip and leaned against the doorframe. She shot a look over at Sam. The kid was passed out cold on the mattress, mouth open and eyes shut tight.

"Sam catching up on his beauty rest?" Her voice was a low whisper as she smiled.

"Uh, yeah. He decided to stay. You ready to go out?"

She nodded. "I didn't get all dressed up for nothing, Dean."

"'Course not." Dean held the door wide for Y/N...Mostly so he could watch her hips sway underneath the thin fabric of the dress.

He fumbled the keys as she bent to seat herself in the Impala. Good god. He'd known that Y/N was a looker, but this took the cake.

 

 

 

The music was a throbbing pulse that tugged at your limbs as you sat at the bar with Dean. The shots you had knocked back were buzzing warmly in your veins. The alcohol wasn't the only thing that had you feeling hot, though. You'd seen Dean's reaction when you had walked into his room. His Adam's apple had bobbed and his eyes had seemed to get stuck. After a minute, he'd shifted in his chair.

_Hot_ and _bothered_ , you mused as you bit at the rim of your glass.

A tiny smile wandered over your mouth as the song changed to a faster beat. You slid off of your stool and pulled at Dean's sleeve. His brows lifted when you leaned in close to speak over the music.

"Come on, I wanna dance!"

Dean gave you a once-over before licking his lower lip and allowing you to tow him onto the crowded dance floor. You turned so your back brushed against his chest and placed his hands at your hips. The beat was hypnotic and before long, you were moving like you were the snake to its charmer. Dean's hands tightened as your butt ground back against his hips. His breath came fast in your ear as you spun so you were face to face.

You reached up and laced your fingers behind his neck. His green eyes were rapt on you as you eased his face down to your level. Your breaths mingled for a moment and then he leapt forward and crushed his mouth to your's. One of his hands slid off of your hip and palmed your ass as he nipped at your lower lip.

Someone bumped into the two of you. "Get a room!"

The words were an anonymous hiss as you were jostled off the dance floor. You broke away, meeting Dean's eyes under the flashing lights and pounding music.

"That's not a bad idea." Dean's grin was slow and full of heat. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Even while driving, his hand never left your body. It wandered from toying with your fingers down to the edge of your skirts. He traced over the inked words there and groaned when your thighs spread slightly.

It was too much fun really, teasing Dean. You liked to watch his pupils gobble up the green of his irises. You liked the way his tongue peeked out from between his lips and teeth. You liked the way his fingers twisted against your skin, the way his throat worked as he swallowed and looked back at the road. Dean yanked the keys from the ignition and was at the passenger side door in an instant. His arms banded around you as he brought his lips down to your's again.

The two of you slammed up against your room's door. You lifted your hand and fished in your bra for the key you had tucked there. Dean gave a harsh sound against your throat as you slid the sliver of metal into the lock.

"That shouldn't have been as sexy as it was." You laughed, the sound quickly turning to a gasp when he lifted you into his arms and kicked the door shut behind himself. His lips were impatient and hungry on your's. His tongue slipped against your teeth as he rounded the bed.

There was the sensation of falling and then your back collided with rumpled blankets. Dean yanked his shirt over his head and you momentarily lost the ability to think coherently. His muscles rippled in the dim light that seeped through the windows. The dark circle of the tattoo on his chest caught your eyes. It was almost unbearably sexy.

 

 

 

 

Dean bit back a groan at the sight of Y/N sprawled out beneath him. Her Y/H/C was like a halo around her head as her face tipped up to look at him. Her dress' skirt had ridden up to reveal more of her flawless skin and a glimpse at her panties. Her hands climbed his arms as he bent to begin unlacing her boots.

Y/N gently slid his fingertips aside and pulled the laces loose. Her boots hit the floor with loud thuds. She stood, back turned as she eased the hem of her dress up, up, up. Dean swallowed thickly as the curves of her ass appeared, highlighted by the black panties she wore.

The groan he'd been holding back escaped at the sight of the anti-possession tattoo riding on her lower back. More symbols traced the curve of her spine. Those dark feathers dusted her shoulder blade before disappearing around her bicep. There was a thin black belt around her waist that held a few small throwing knives. Y/N turned again and began to pull at Dean's boots. He studied the words that wrapped around her other arm as she moved. The scrolling script read, _For those I love, I will_ _sacrifice_.

He eyed the markings at her thigh. He recognized the words after a moment. The simple fact that she had the exorcism ritual tattooed into her flesh had him growing even hotter. Dean's insides lurched and he grabbed hold of those slim arms.

Her lips parted beneath his as he cradled her head in one of his hands. He traced the inked skin of her limbs methodically. Her quiet gasp as he pressed her back into the bed again left him a little breathless.

 

 

 

 

Dean's lips left your's and you made a disappointed sound at his departure. A husky chuckle tickled your throat as he dragged his mouth lower. His lips left a blistering trail that could not be cooled. Those big, roughened hands slid beneath your back and released the clasp of your bra. You had the presence of mind to touch his shoulder.

"Careful. I have knives in there."

You always carried some sort of weapon, awake or asleep. You'd had to get creative with the dress, though. It only covered so much and you felt naked without some sort of weapon on your person. Your boots had held your customary hunting dagger, the belt at your waist held little throwing knives. Into the lining of your bra you had tucked two more miniature blades.

A grin stretched Dean's lips and his teeth gleamed in the darkness. "Another thing that shouldn't turn me on so much."

He tossed your bra onto the chair and freed the buckle of your belt. It, too, joined the pile of clothes on the chair. Dean's hands skimmed up your sides before stopping just beneath your breasts. His thumbs grazed the soft undersides and you gasped as his mouth suckled over the spot where your neck joined your shoulder. His fingers brushed over your nipples, earning another breathy sound.

His knee pressed between your thighs, right up against your mound. The feeling of the denim-clad knee against your bare thighs and cotton-covered sex had your head twisting on the sheets. Dean's mouth travelled lower, lower. His lips coasted over the upper swell of your breast before he stopped, breath gusting over your chest. His lashes lifted and green eyes snagged on your's. You arched wordlessly in supplication. He gave a hoarse laugh and then lowered his head. Those perfect lips wrapped around your nipple and his tongue flicked over the peak. The sensation had you moaning, fingers tangling in his hair and the sheets.

"Dean," Your voice was breathy as you ran your fingers over his shoulders and back and head.

He switched to your other breast, pinching your wetted nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His knee created a tantalizing friction that was slowly melting your brain into mush.

 

 

 

 

God, she tasted divine.

Like salt and sin and something faintly sweet, the flavors and the scent of the cheap soap she'd used created a heady sensation. Dean released her breast and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her throat. Her lithe muscles tensed beneath his as her thighs wrapped around his waist.

In one quick move, she had him on his back. Her knees were planted at either side of his hips and her hair was mussed as she tossed her head. Her breasts swayed as she bent close. Y/N's lips meshed with Dean's. Her small teeth scraped at his mouth before she kissed down his jaw. Dean raised his hands and gripped her ass in his palms as he bucked his hips up to grind against her. She made a hot sound and pulled his hands away. Her grip pinned his arms to the sheets as she continued to lick her way down his neck and chest. Her hips began to move, slowly and softly at first, but eventually gaining speed and strength. She ground her panty-covered sex down on his hips. She rubbed right over his aching cock beneath his jeans, earning a harsh groan. Y/N's tongue flicked over his nipple before she scraped her teeth across it. Her hair tickled his skin as she flung her head back as her hips whipped above him.

Her lips were parted and her lashes fanned down over her cheeks as she flattened one hand on his stomach. White teeth flashed as she bit her lip and moaned loudly. His name on her lips and the sounds she was making were making his body burn.

This time, he was the one to flip them over. Y/N bounced, eyes flying wide as Dean fairly ripped her panties off. His mouth crushed down on her's.

 

 

 

 

Dean's tongue tangled with your's as he canted your head for a better angle. Teeth clashed and you reached one hand in between your bodies to free the button and zipper of his jeans. Your fingers rasped over his hip as he trailed his mouth down your chest again. He stopped briefly to give each of your nipples a quick suck. His lips coasted down your belly. His tongue traced a wet circle around your navel as your hips bucked. Dean caught them his his big hands and drew back, shoving his shoudlers between your thighs to hold you wide. He stayed there for a minute; eyes glinting darkly and tongue running over his lower lip. His mouth was reddened from your kisses and you'd left a tiny love bite on his chest over his tattoo.

"Dean," His name was a quiet plea.

Those green eyes flickered up to meet your's. His face lowered and he opened his mouth. At the first long stroke of his tongue against your sex, you cried out. Your hips almost came off of the bed and would have if not for Dean's grip. His nose bumped against your clit as he ran his tongue up through your folds. All you could manage was a broken breath of sound as he devoured you.

Fire turned your blood into magma with every suck, lick, and stroke of his mouth and tongue. One of your hands was tangled in his hair, the other clawed desperately at the sheets.

"Dean! Please!" You needed... _Something_.

A warm, roughened fingertip slid into your sex as he fastened his lips around your clit and sucked. The sensation of the suction and of being fingered had your back bowing. A high keen left you as you shattered apart.

 

 

 

 

Dean lapped at Y/N's sex softly and slid his finger away.

She was drenched, her hips still subtly rolling as he stood to remove his jeans and underwear. He kicked the material away and crawled over her trembling body. Those slim fingers of her's danced over his shoulders before digging into his back and drawing him down for a kiss. If she noticed that she could taste herself on his tongue, she didn't seem to care. Her knees pressed at his sides as she rocked her hips up.

They both hissed as his cock rubbed over her drenched sex.

"Please, Dean," Y/N's voice was a soft entreaty that ended as her lips pressed against his chest.

Dean fisted his length and positioned himself at her entrance, inhaling sharply at the feel and heat of her. Slowly, carefully, he began to ease into her.

Y/N wasn't having it, though. She bucked her hips as he rolled his, succeeding in driving his cock deep into her depths. A strangled groan left between Dean's teeth as she gasped. She was hot and tight and gripped him so damn perfectly. The first thrust had Dean's head dipping in pleasure. Her nails raked down his back as he began to move in earnest.

 

 

 

 

You chanted Dean's name with every roll of his hips between your's. His skin was slicked with a fine sheen of sweat. You pressed your knees tight against his sides as his speed increased. He hit every part of you. The pleasure was so great it bordered the fine edge of pain.

Your teeth scraped at his shoulder as he hit some exquisitely sensitive spot inside of you. Again and again he hit that place, whirling you higher and higher towards another pinnacle.

" _Please, please, please, Deeeeaaaann_." You drew out his name as you begged for release.

Dean complied, mouth moving over your throat and teeth gently biting down on the tender spot he'd suckled.

With a broken cry, you shot into the stars, sex clamping down and milking around him. Dean gave an almost animalistic groan and he seemed to loose all control. His hips pistoned wildly between your's as his breath came harshly in your ear. He shuddered violently, a loud shout leaving his parted lips as his head tossed back. You felt him spasm inside of you as he fell forward onto his elbows above you.

His chest heaved with your's as he pressed kisses along your shoulders and over your face. After a moment, he withdrew and flung the blanket off of the bed, draping the both of you with the thin sheet.

You swallowed and carded a hand through his damp hair. "That was something."

A grin slid over his face as he tucked you up against his side and ran his hand over your ass beneath the sheet. "You're full of surprises, Y/N."

Your cheeks heated a little as you traced the pattern of his tattoo. "Good ones, I hope."

Dean chuckled, sides shaking. "The best kind."

You smiled against his shoulder.

His eyes blinked down as he ran a finger over the ink that marked your arm. "Never knew you had all these. Kinda turns me on."

You grinned. "A lot about me turns you on, Dean."

Another smile bared his teeth. "You're right, there." He ran a finger down your spine, making you arch like a cat being petted. Your eyes slitted with pleasure. "I wonder if I missed any tattoos."

You bit your lip and slid your hand over his stomach, eyes flickering up to meet his. "There's only one way to find out..."


End file.
